raymondfandomcom-20200213-history
Brother
Brother is the 3rd episode of Season 2, and is episode 25 of the full 210 episodes for the entire series. In this episode, Robert is feeling down since it's the anniversary of his divorce, so Frank and Marie suggest Ray spends some time with him. Episode Information *'Episode Title:' Brother *'Episode Number:' Season 2, Episode 3 (#25 of 210) *'Air Date:' October 6, 1997 *'Episode description (from DVD):' "On the second anniversary of Robert's divorce, Ray spends the night with him." *'Cast:' **Ray Romano as Ray **Patricia Heaton as Debra **Brad Garrett as Robert **Doris Roberts as Marie **Peter Boyle as Frank **Madylin Sweeten as Ally **Sawyer Sweeten as Geoffrey **Sullivan Sweeten as Michael *'Crew:' **Michael Lessac - Director **Jeremy Stevens - Writer *'Preceded by:' "Father Knows Least" *'Followed by:' "Mozart" Synopsis The episode begins with Ray and Debra playing video games in the living room. They're playing a game on the Nintendo 64. While playing, they start to get a little frisky, but Marie interrupts them by barging into the house. Marie explains that it's the second anniversary of Robert's divorce and he's doing nothing but mope around all day. So she insists that Ray go over to the house and cheer him up...spend some time with him. So Ray heads over there and after an awkward conversation, the two of them end up going to the movies. When they arrive back at home, they laugh and have a good time talking about the action movie they just saw. Then they reminisce about their childhood. They laugh about the time they got into their mother's Sucrets and she freaked out. They also talked about school. They mentioned a fellow student Mike Kimmelman making fun of the Assistant Principal Mrs. McAffree's wooden leg. As Robert left to go home, he thanked Ray for taking him out. And Ray made the mistake of saying it was his parents' idea. Robert then feels angry. So Ray follows him back over to his parents' house and they talk. While talking, Frank and Marie walk in, then the two of them begin making fun of their parents. The Sucrets incident came up again and there were jokes about Frank's baldness. The next day, Robert just wants to talk with Ray because he had so much fun the previous day. Ray feels uncomfortable when talking about feelings. So when Robert asks an embarrassing question, Ray gives in and responds with something awkward and even more embarrassing. After a brief silence, they turn the TV on. Running Gags This is the first episode where the viewer sees Marie's locked drawer in the kitchen. She keeps all her secret, personally things in there. She pulls a large ring of keys out of her pocket every time she goes to open that drawer. In this episode, the container of Sucrets were locked inside it. Also, this is one of many times Frank mentions Korea and how he fought in the war. Trivia Debra's family, her parents and her sister, were all mentioned in the episode, but their names were not used. The same happened for Robert's ex-wife, she came up in the conversations but here name, Joanne, was never used. The dog Shamsky was also talked about, but he was never referred to by his name. On the other hand, Amy was mentioned by name, but she did not appear in the episode. At the end of the episode, Ray and Robert are watching the President make a speech on TV. The voice sounds like President Bill Clinton, but it's unclear whether or not that was in fact a sound-byte of one of his speeches. A clear mistake can be seen in the opening scene of the episode. Marie walks into the room after Ray and Debra are playing video games. And in the wide shot of Marie walking in, the camera is wide enough to show that the cords to the Nintendo 64 controllers are just laying on the floor and aren't actually plugged in to anything. Quotes *Marie: "One of these days, you'll turn around and I won't be here." *Ray: (spins a 360 degree turn) "Not today." Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Season 2